Hunter
by iamarebel
Summary: Meet Laina Winchester, a hunter with an attitude. She’s a girl with a lot of weapons and badass leather clothes. She’s actually the daughter of The Hero with no fear. And he doesn’t like her attitude toward the Jedi code. Anakin, somehow, ends up in the f
1. The hunter with an attitude

**Hunter**

Author: iamarebel

**Movie: star wars**

**Rated t for language and violence**

**Summary: Meet Laina Winchester, a hunter with an attitude. She's a girl with a lot of weapons and badass leather clothes. She's actually the daughter of The Hero with no fear. And he doesn't like her attitude toward the Jedi code. Anakin, somehow, ends up in the future and has to, somehow, try to control his daughter's attitude and wildside. He also meets her brother, Sammy Winchester. **

**Ch.1: the hunter with an attitude.**

**Laina Winchester was striding down a hallway, her .45 pistol in her hand. "Sam, you find anything?" She whispered into her earpiece. "No, not yet, Laina. I swear, this demon is really starting to piss me off." Sam's voice said through his earpiece. Laina laughed as she continued down the hallway. Suddenly, she got thrown against the wall. "Laina! Are you all right?" Sam shouted through his earpiece. Laina raised her gun and shot at the creature. It reeled in pain as it fell back. Laina took this opportunity to stand and run like hell was after her. Hey, it was! She quickly reloaded after she shot off her first round. The second time, it was down for good. "Laina! Come on, say something!" **

**Laina sighed as she stood. "I'm fine, Sam. I got the dame thing though. Meet me outside, all right?" Laina said, putting her .45 pistol in her back of her jeans. "All right, just be careful." Sam said. "Yeah, I should be the one saying that to you, Sam." Laina switched off her earpiece and began soaking the body with salt and gasoline. She watched as the fire consumed the body as she massaged her jaw. "Yeah, nobody messes my face up and gets away with it, asshole." She turned and began walking back to the hatch.**

**When she got back to the Impala, Sam was sitting on the hood of the engine. "What took you so long?" Sam asked. "I had to salt and burn the bones. Just in case our little friend wants to come back and kill people as an angry spirit, you know?" Laina said, putting her bag in the trunk. Sam nodded as he put his bag in the trunk as well. "Let's get going before someone smells the fire. I'm thinking old Ben's place." Laina said as she got into the driver's seat. "Are you sure, Laina? I mean, you ready to be in that house again? After all, you said you never wanted to be in that house." Sam said, worry in his voice. Laina nodded as she started up the Impala, and drove out of the entrance of the asylum. **

**They arrived in Lawrence, Kansas about 2 days later, and Laina drove to Ben's old place. Old Ben was killed, when the war had become very dangerous. He was killed by the yellow-eyed demon, the same demon that killed their mother, Mary Winchester, when Sam was only 6 months old; she died in his nursery, pinned to the ceiling, her midsection cut open. Anyway, Laina pulled the Impala into the driveway and got out. Sam followed suit. "Laina, you sure about this?" Sam probed. Laina nodded, sighing. "Yeah, Sam. I'm sure. Now stop with the probing." Laina said, going up to the porch. "I'm sorry, Laina. I'm just worried about you, is all. I mean, you've changed a lot since dad's death, and I just want to make sure you're all right." Sam said, standing beside her. Laina smiled at her brother. "Well, I'm fine, Sam. I just thought I needed a change after dad died. I'm the one who should be worried about you, little brother." Laina took out a pick as Sam laughed. "Jerk." Laina smiled. "bitch." She heard the door unlock and opened the door.**

**Laina walked into the living room and took a look around. Everything had dust all over it since no one was there to clean it. "Well, since we're here, let's get cleaning." Laina said, going to the kitchen. Sam smiled, that was another thing he loved about his sister, she loved to clean. Once they found the cleaning supplies under the sink in the kitchen, the Winchesters' got to work.**

**About ½ hour later, they were done with the kitchen and the living room, but when they were moving to the downstairs bathroom, they heard a 'thud' upstairs. Laina and Sam dropped their supplies, and grabbed their .45 pistols. They made their way up to the room where it came from, and stood outside it. "On the count of three. One… two… three!" Sam kicked the door open and they saw…**

**TBC… **

**Sorry, cliffhanger! Been really busy! See later late and remember to R&R! **


	2. meeting the hero with no fear

Ch.2: Meeting the Hero with no Fear 

**When Sam opened the door, the Winchesters' saw a blonde-haired man, lying on Ben's bedroom floor. He coughed and looked at him. Sam was the first to speak. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He asked. The man slowly stood, their .45 pistols still on him. "I'm Anakin Skywalker. And I don't know how I ended up here. Now please, lower your guns." He said, his hands in front of his face. Laina began chuckling when said 'Anakin Skywalker'. "You can't be Anakin Skywalker because he died 22 years ago, after the Jedi purges. Now, tell us who you really are, and I'll try not to shot you in the head." She kept her gun raised as she said this, as did Sam. "No, I really mean it. I am Anakin Skywalker. And, the Jedi purges? What are you talking about?" Anakin said, clearly confused and offended.**

**Laina and Sam looked at each other, their faces also in confusion. Sam began to speak. "UH… yeah. The Jedi purges was because of the emperor's henchmen, Darth Vader. He was a Jedi, but as story goes, he went to the dark side to save his wife and child. But his wife and child died when she gave birth. And…" Laina put a hand over her brother's mouth, making him shut up. "Sam, could you not try to babble about everything, huh? I'm sorry about my little brother, he's just a smartass that once you get him going, it's hard to get him to stop. Anyway, why don't you know anything about the Jedi purges? And how'd you get in here?" Laina said, leaning against the dresser.**

"**As I said, I'm Anakin Skywalker. And no, I don't know anything about the Jedi purges. And I don't know how I ended up here." 'Well, that gave us everything we need to know.' Laina thought sarcastically. "Follow us if you will, Mr. Skywalker." Laina said, with a motion of her handgun. He walked past them and stalked down the stairs, the Winchesters' right behind him. They all sat in the living room, since it was all nice and clean. "So, you're the great Anakin Skywalker, the Hero with no Fear, is that right?" Laina asked, sarcasm in her voice. Anakin nodded. 'Yeas, I'm Anakin Skywalker. And if you don't believe me, take a blood sample. Will you guys just please tell me what's going on?" Anakin asked, desperation in his voice. Sam looked over at his sister, who looked at him. "I guess so. About 22 years ago, Emperor Palpatine took over the galaxy with his apprentice, Darth Vader, by his side. I had a friend of mine, who was Vader's mentor. His name was Obi-wan Kenobi. Obi-wan told me the reason he went to the dark side was to save his wife, Padme from her death that he saw, that she died in childbirth.**

**He said that as the months went by for her pregnancy, he became obsessed with saving her. You want to know what I say to that? When people die, they should stay dead, because a man, in this case Vader, will become obsessed to finding ways to save his beloved. It only brought pain to him in the end, seeing how his wife **_**did **_**die in childbirth. The children survived and were separated to be kept hidden from their father. I say, he was better off not knowing her." Laina finished, standing and walking over to the window. **

**Anakin was shocked to say the least. "How do you know all this?" He asked, fear in his voice. He was suppose to be the Hero with no Fear, how could he be afraid. "Because, Anakin, I'm Vader's daughter. And somewhere I have a twin sister. But I really don't care. I have it good where I am. With **_**my **_**brother, Sam." Anakin looked up at her, surprise in his face. He looked over at Sam, and saw him looking at his sister. "Padme was my wife. You're my daughter." Anakin said, shock in his voice. **

**Laina turned toward him and glared. "No, I'm not. My real father was killed 2 months ago. There's no way in hell you could even compare to dad." **

**TBC…**

**Another cliffhanger, sorry! Next time its time for Anakin to get along with the Winchesters'. R&R please! **


	3. Going to the Rebel Base

Ch

Ch.3: Going to the Rebel Base

Laina stared angrily at the man who said he was Anakin Skywalker; the one who said he was her father. Sam stood up and took her into the kitchen, just to get her to calm down, and not kill anyone. "Laina, you know that's not your real father, and like you said, dad was your real dad. And even if he is, that won't change anything. You _know_ that he's not fit to be your father because he didn't raise you, or me. How do you think I felt when we found out you had a twin sister out there somewhere?" Sam questioned. Laina sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "You thought I'd leave you to go and find her. But I'm not going to because I'm fine with all I have. I'm happy traveling with _you_, Sam. You'll always be my baby brother, no matter what. I'd die for you, Sam because that's how much I love you. That's what family is about. Loving and caring for one another." Laina said. She looked up and Sam saw a few tears in her blue eyes. Sam also had a few tears in his eyes. "Heheheh. No chick flick moment, right?" Sam asked, while chuckling. Laina smiled at her brother. "Come here, you big, emotional oaf." Laina took him in her arms and they had a brother/sister moment. Laina smiled when he hugged her back and placed her chin on his mess of brown hair. 'Dad, where ever you are, I'm happy where I am.'

After awhile, brother and sister came back, all teary eyed, but serious. "Now, we'll settle this in a rational way. We'll take you to the alliance and see what they can do with you." Laina said, sitting on the couch. Anakin looked at her from Sam, who had the same expression as his sister. "I have one question for you, Laina. Why do you hate me so much?" Anakin asked. Laina sighed, as she looked at the young Jedi. "Because, I never liked the Jedi order. They were corrupt, and hungry for power. That's the reason why they were destroyed 22 years ago." Laina said, folding her arms over her chest. Anakin looked over at her and saw how much she looked like him. However, it saddened him to see that she hated the Jedi Order, but he guessed he deserved it.

"Sam, get some rope and tie his hands behind his back. We'll take him in as a prisoner." Laina said, standing, the Impala's keys in her left hand. Sam nodded and went to one of their bags and got a medium-sized rope. Once his hands were bound behind his back, they left, locked the door, and went to the Impala, and got in. Sam and Laina got into the front seats, while Anakin sat in the back. Laina started the Impala and drove away from the house. As she drove toward the rebel base, the ride was silent, except for the classic rock music playing. Anakin looked at his daughter, and saw her hand under her chin, while driving. He thought she looked so much like him, and had inherited his temper, and attitude.

Laina sighed, watching the scenery go by. Sam looked over at his sister, and knew she was really depressed about this new task. "Sis, don't worry about him, all right. Just let me handle him and everything, 'k?" Sam said. Laina nodded, knowing her brother would take care of him if she couldn't handle him. Sam put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it. She squeezed it back before letting go and putting her hand on the steering wheel.

2 hours later, Laina pulled up in front of a huge door. She took out her id card and showed it to the guards. They had the door opened, and allowed her in. She pulled in and parked in a parking spot. Sam got out, and opened the back door, and hauled Anakin from his seat. Laina led the way to where she was to take Anakin, and came to a stop at a silver door. Laina knocked, and the door unlocked itself, and they walked in.

Laina was greeted by a huge hug from the alliance's leader, Princess Leia. "Laina, it's so good to see you finally. I was beginning to think that maybe you'd forgotten about us here." Leia said, letting go. "I'm fine, Leia. No need to worry. I'm a tough warrior." Laina said, sitting in one of the chairs. "And who's this?" Leia asked, gesturing to Anakin. "We found him in old Ben's place, while cleaning. He says he's Anakin Skywalker. Do you believe that?" Laina said, an unreadable look in her face. Leia looked to Anakin, and noticed his lightsaber on his belt. "Do you know that you're impersonating a Jedi Knight?" Leia asked, authority in her voice. Anakin sighed, great another person who likes to ask questions. "Like I told them, I am Anakin Skywalker. Take a blood test if you want. I'm not lying." He said a bit annoyed. Leia looked at Laina, who nodded. She summoned a medic, who came in with a needle, and took his blood. Once that was taken care of, Leia had Anakin taken to a cell, while she talked with Laina and Sam.

"So, how's it going with the search, you guys? You find any demons linked to Bobby's death?" Leia asked. Laina sighed, shaking her head 'no'. Sam knew his sister was upset about Bobby's death, and just didn't know how to help her through this. "Anyway, where's Han? Thought he's be here." Laina said. Leia sighed, rubbing her temples. "That man… always thinking with his stomach. I swear, I think he's been to the cafeteria, like, 5 times today. God, men. No offense to you, Sam." Sam smiled and nodded. "Anyway, I think when those blood results come back, I'll leave this Anakin impersonator to you, Laina. Along with Sam, of course." Leia said. Laina's jaw dropped as she looked at the alliance's leader. "Are you kidding, Leia!? I can barely stand the guy. How do you expect me to watch him?" Laina yelled, infuriated. Sam rushed over and pushed her back into the chair. "Get off me, Sam! I'm not done yet!" She yelled. Sam put a serious look on his face and looked right into her face. "You need to calm down, Laina. And do it before I have to strap you down to the chair." Sam threatened. Laina glared at he brother before turning away, crossing her arms, and beginning to pout like a three-year-old, not getting her way.

Sam sighed, his sister could be such a child at times it irritated him to no end. He smiled apologetically to Leia, who returned it. "Why don't you two go to your room? You guys must be exhausted." Leia suggested. Sam nodded, and told Laina they were leaving. Laina stood, hugged Leia, and the siblings left. Sam looked over to his sister and knew she was still pissed about what Leia had assigned them. "Laina, I know you're angry, but why don't you let me deal with him? I really don't you to go and kill him." Sam almost ran into her when she halted in her steps. "Sam, I'm a big girl. I can handle him, but no right now. Maybe when I get a good night's sleep I'll feel a little better about this, all right?" Laina said, looking into his brown eyes. Sam smiled and nodded. They arrived at their room that Leia had given them when they had helped defeat the first Death Star.

Laina had the bed the farthest away from the window, since she liked to sleep in for a long time. Before they went to their room, they went back to the Impala to grab they're bags. Laina threw her two bags on her bed, and landed on it with a thud.

Tonight, hell it gonna pay….


	4. A life changed

Ch

Ch.4: A life changed

Laina woke the next day and saw that Sam wasn't in his bed. She suddenly became panicked. 'Sam usually leaves me a note or something to let me know where he went.' Laina quickly dressed in some clean, leather clothes, grabbed her leather coat, and ran out the door. It was about noon from what Laina could tell, so she went to the cafeteria, which was packed by the way. Laina looked frantically around for her brother, but didn't see him. So she ran down the hallway, and went to the cellblock. Leia had told her which cell that Anakin was occupying at the moment and ran in after she showed her identification to the guard. And when arrived at the cell, she saw Sam talking to Anakin _**inside**_ the cell.

So, she went over to the cell and banged on it, scaring the hell out of the both of them. "Why didn't you tell me where you went, Sam? I was worried sick. And I find you talking with _Anakin _like your good friends or something." Laina all but shouted.

"Lai, you were tired and you said you needed a good nights rest. So, I let you sleep while I got to know, Anakin because he was telling the truth. The blood tests came back positive and now I'm just asking him about how he might've ended up here."

Laina glared at the ground. Her brother was now with this Anakin imposter, and she was just suppose to believe him just because some computer said so. Laina turned on her heel and left he cellblock. Some good music would so her some good. Just as long as Sam, or anyone doesn't bother her. For she was a very bad, bad mood.

Sam sighed as he watched his sister leave. She was now in an even worse mood than before. And you really don't want an angry Laina around you. She'll hold a grudge as long as she can against you. He turned back to Anakin, who was watching everything.

"Shouldn't you go after her, Sam?" Anakin asked.

"Nah. She just needs to blow off some steam is all. That's my sister for you. You just can't make her made because she can hold a grudge against you as long as she wants. She might have one against me now. But I doubt it will last long once I use my puppy-dog eyes on her. She can't handle it." Anakin nodded and they continued their conversation.

Meanwhile, Laina had hopped into the Impala and took out her collection of cassette tapes, courtesy of her dad. She took out her AC/DC tape and popped it in. she turned it up when it started to play "Back in Black", her favorite song. As she sat in the car, she thought about what had gone on between her and Sam. She had never yelled at Sam like that before, not even when she was that worried. Laina slouched in the seat and groaned. Sam must hate her now, not that she couldn't blame him. As she sat in the Impala, she couldn't get rid of Sam's voice, saying that the test was positive, that he was Laina Skywalker-Winchester's biological father. Laina didn't like the idea that her father was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of the old Republic. She had heard storied about him while growing up on Tatooine, working on the moisture farm with her Uncle Owen Lars. His nickname was 'The Hero with No Fear', the reason was that he did the missions he was sent on with no fear what so ever, unlike his master, Obi-wan Kenobi, who hated flying and liked to talk things out. Two different people, yet people saw them as an awesome duo, and saw them like brothers.

Laina sighed; she knew she couldn't keep denying the fact that he was her father. Now, it was going to be very awkward around him, seeing how he' like 2 years younger than her. 'But I'm not calling him dad. That's a big no-no for me. 'Dad' is only reserved John Winchester.' Laina turned off the car and went back to the cafeteria. Hey, just because she's upset doesn't mean she can't eat. Or her name wasn't Laina Skywalker-Winchester.

When she entered the cafeteria, she saw Leia, along with Wedge and some other Rebel leaders. Once she had gotten her food, she walked over to their table.

"Hey, Leia. Do you mind if I seat with you guys?" She asked. Leia beamed as the others nodded. Laina pulled a chair over and sat down.

"What's up, kid? You look pretty down?" Wedge asked.

"When I woke up this morning, Sam wasn't in his bed or in the room, and he usually leaves something to tell me where he went. When I found him, he was talking to Anakin. And I just blew up. That was the first time I had ever yelled at Sam, and I never yell at Sam when I'm that worried. I left and that's about it."

Leia and the others smiled at her with sympathy, and she smiled back. Laina cheered up a little bit while talking with them. She had even started a conversation with Wedge about the engines of different planes. After she was done, she left the group and went back to where Sam and Anakin was.

In the cellblock, Sam and Anakin were busy talking about the start of the clone ward when she walked in. Sam looked up at his sister and saw as calm look on her face.

"Hey, Laina. You all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, Sam. Anakin, I'm sorry for my crappy behavior lately. I just didn't want to replace John. He was a father to me and I could never forget that. You just got to know that sometimes, I don't handle things to well. I think I might've inherited that from Mary. But just to let you know, I'll be calling you Anakin. 'Dad' is reserved only for John. Okay?" Laina said calmly. Anakin smiled brightly and nodded. Sam smiled at his sister, knowing she had done the right thing.

Laina took out her key and unlocked the cell door. "Come on, you two. We got places to go, people to see." Laina joked. Sam and Anakin smiled and stood. The three left and went back to their room. "Ellen called while I walked down here. She said she might have a lead on the demon. So, Sam go pack you're shit and let's go. Anakin, we'll buy you more clothes at the next city we enter, 'k?" Laina said, picking up her bag. Anakin nodded as Sam picked up his bag and they went to the parking lot.

Anakin hopped in the back as Laina and Sam got up front. Laina started up the Impala and pulled out from the base. As they drove, AC/DC was playing, and Anakin was hooked.

"Sam."

"Yes, Laina?"

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you. It wasn't the right thing to do. You were right. I had to get over it, and myself."

"No problem, sis. I'll always have your back. No matter what."

Laina smiled at the younger Winchester and continued driving, not noticing Anakin staring at them.

'Their in love with each other, but the brother/sister thing is getting in the way. Looks like I get to play matchmaker today.' Anakin smirked to himself and sat back enjoying the scenery as it went by.

TBC...


End file.
